Consequences and Repercussions
by Earth'sEcho
Summary: Is there really such a thing as a "Perfect Match"? Nya believes so and she's about to learn of the consequences and repercussions of her decision...the hard way. AU kinda and rated T for later chapters. Please R&R and go easy on me, please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago…but I wish my auntie did!

A/N: Um hello! I'm new and this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. Also, this will be a light collaboration between me and my auntie who is known as VelvetPersona. Although this was entirely my idea, she agreed to help me with grammar and other stuff, so that it looks more professional. She's a great author and created a world like no other for the Ninjago universe! If you haven't read her work then you need to!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 1: The Decision_

"Nya please, just choose already," Jay says glancing at me before looking ahead to Cole.

I look sadly from one man to the next, knowing that no matter whom I choose someone was going to get hurt.

_Everything points to Cole, _I thought firmly. _Even though Jay and I have more history, he isn't my perfect match. The numbers don't lie. I have to do what's best for my future and…my future is with Cole. I know it is…_

My heart pounds loudly in my chest as tension grew between the two ninja. Sapphire clashed with emerald in a belligerent stare-down. Would my decision tear apart the relationship between these two brothers? But, I knew it wouldn't be right to prolong my decision and cause an even bigger rift among them. The animosity would just steadily rise until someone snapped and who knows what would happen if it ever came to blows.

_No, I need to end this now…_

I step forward and settle my hands on each of their strong shoulders and they turn their eyes down to me. Each of their gazes loses its hard edge and I could feel my heart splitting into two, but I quickly steel my will and force my mind to focus.

Gradually, my hand lifts from the warmth of Jay's shoulder until both are resting on Cole's. I look up at my boyfriend of two years and whisper a heartfelt, "I'm sorry, Jay…but I choose Cole."

I watch forlornly as his mouth goes slack and his beautiful deep blue eyes widen in disbelief. He shakes his head slightly but doesn't say anything.

I think perhaps for the first time in his life, he's been rendered speechless.

His eyes then shift from me to Cole and he doesn't frown like I was expecting him too. Instead he holds out his hand for him to shake and Cole takes it silently and without hesitation. I smile at their display of maturity, but it's short-lived when Jay's body unexpectedly flashes a clear blue. Before I can do anything, he releases a current of lightning from his body to Cole's and ferociously shocks him, causing Cole to collapse to his knees and clutch his chest.

"Jay!" I yell angrily at him, but he just turns around and walks away.

"I-I'm okay," Cole gasps painfully. "He restrained himself at the last minute."

I still frown however and look to Jay's retreating back. That was always one of the things I didn't like about Jay…his immaturity.

I made the right decision.

* * *

A/N: Auntie says I did well, but what do you all think? Please let me know by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Cool! I got some reviews! Thank you all so much for taking the time to R&R and those of you who just read, thank you too! Everything helps! My hands were flying over the keyboard because I wanted to get this plot-maker of a chapter out in a jiffy! However, I'll be gone for a few days so I won't be able to update again until next week. I'm going on a Cruise with my parents! I just want to let you guys in on what's going on. I hope you don't mind. :) Hmm…I notice a few people either just don't like Jay or are getting the wrong idea about this story. If I may just say a few words in his defense, Jay is a great guy. Sure, he has his faults, but who doesn't. And even though I'm a Cole-fan, I know for a fact that that guy is not the saint everyone thinks he is. He has some flaws too that would make any sensible girl cringe. Any true fan of Cole knows what I'm talking about, but I digress. This story is about Nya! I'll try my best to keep everybody in character!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 2: What Goes Around, Comes Back Around_

Jay left…completely.

Cole thought it was best to leave him be and I agreed, so we spent a few hours just spending time together in Ninjago City. It was strange though…I was having a good time with Cole, but I just couldn't erase my mind of Jay and apprehension soon began to spread throughout my body.

When we got back to the Bounty, I had found out why.

Kai had informed us of Jay's departure. According to him, he looked tightly controlled and had currents of lightning literally jumping from his body and spiraling around him. He and Zane had tried to calm him down, but their words couldn't get through since he was talking over them and packing at the same time.

He had promised to keep up with his training and to combat evil whenever and wherever it reared its head and before he left, Kai said he wanted to tell Cole he was sorry that he hurt him and that he hoped the two of us would find happiness together.

That was a year ago and Cole and I are still together…and happy.

Sometimes my mind would stray to Jay, but it eases once I remember that Kai keeps in touch with him and it's nice to know he's doing well.

I smile and sip my vanilla latte serenely as I wait for my boyfriend to arrive. We were meeting at this quaint little café to hopefully discuss our plans to celebrate our one year anniversary and I was really excited. He's been so good to me, just like I knew he would and I've done my best to support him equally.

There's been hardly any trouble in the city or the world for that matter since the Serpentine were buried and gone and we each had our jobs to occupy our time as well as each other.

I blow on the creamy surface of the delectable hot beverage before taking another sip. I wonder if it's too soon to move in together. Ever since the team broke up and went their own ways, Cole and I lived in different apartments within Ninjago City….even the same apartment building.

I roll my eyes and chuckle inwardly. It was silly really, but he wanted to take things slow before taking any major steps. I agreed, but I knew that my heart would always belong to him and that we would be together in the end.

"Nya…"

I'm roused out of my reverie by the sound of Cole's voice and I rise to greet him once he's beside me. I move to kiss him, but he stops me.

"Nya…" He looks serious which is nothing particularly new, but his eyes look wary and despondent.

I reach up and touch his cheek. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly and he takes a deep breath, keeping eye contact.

"Please, have a seat," he says and pulls out my chair for me. I resume my previous position and wait while he takes the seat across from me.

I observe how nicely he's dressed, very sharp and posh with just a hint of cologne that smells of the ocean and earth. I inhale deeply and blush. I've always like this particular scent on him. In fact, he said he switched colognes about four months ago. He runs a deft hand through his pitch black waves of hair and levels me with his breathtaking emerald depths.

I send him a smile, but his face still maintains its melancholy.

"Cole?" My intuition nags at me that something just isn't right. Today marks one year of us being a couple. We should be celebrating not sitting in petulant silence.

"…I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but it never seemed like the right time…"

I blink. "What is it?"

And there's that direct eye contact again. "Nya, I'm sorry but…you and I have to break-up."

A chord inside my mind snaps abruptly. "What…?" I whisper.

"I thought I loved you, I really did, but I found out that love is not so black and white. It takes time to really find out if the person you're currently with is your soul mate or not and I experienced an entire year with you to see if you were mine." He shakes his head. "You're not. Because I have found someone who makes my heart beat in a way that you can't. Know that, I didn't go behind your back. You know I would never do that to you. Sasha and I started off as friends and we never went beyond that. And you've met her. She works security with me."

My mouth feels unbearably dry and I swallow in a futile attempt to reclaim some moisture. This just couldn't be happening…the tests…the revelation! _All of them pointed to Cole!_

"I need to end things with you, so I can start a romantic relationship with her. I hope you can understand that I'm man enough to say this to your face instead of sneaking around like some sort of low-life. Again…I'm sorry. But, I hope we can still be friends."

I vaguely hear his chair screech back and peer up at him with blurry eyes as he stands up. I quickly stand with him, nearly knocking my chair over in the process. I grasp his hand tightly when he tries to leave and through my tears I see him peer at me with sad sympathy.

"Please Cole, wait…" I sniff and shake my head rapidly. "Please try to make me understand why you're doing this. We were happy. This was…*sniff*…this was supposed to be our first milestone together. You're my…You're my perfect match…" I whisper the last part, wanting him desperately to take everything he said back. He's such a good guy. I don't want to lose him!

He takes another deep breath and raises our joined hands. His sorrowful expression is replaced with calm resolution. _**"Just because I'm your perfect match…doesn't mean you're mine."**_

My eyes go wide and my jaw goes slack. Every muscle in my body feels limp and he takes the opportunity to release my hand gently.

"I've already paid for your coffee, so you can just leave when you want to. Good-bye, Nya."

He turns to leave and my eyes follow his retreating form all the way out the door. Over the hustle and bustle of the café, I can still hear the slight chime of the door as he departs. I continue to stare in hopeless disbelief at him…even as he lifts a hand to greet someone.

The gathered tears in my eyes finally fall once Sasha comes into view. Her lithe caramel arms encircle themselves around my ex and he returns her affection willingly. She gestures that she wants to go inside, but Cole stops her by grasping her hand tight. He motions his head to me and Sash furrows her brow before turning to look through the window.

When her eyes meet mine, they instantly show remorse. She moves to open the door, but Cole shakes his head and mouths something. With sadness, she lets go of the handle and lets him lead her away.

However, before they disappear completely, she turns and mouths something that I understand perfectly:

_**I'm sorry, Nya.**_

I think I'm the only one standing in the café, but no one pays me any mind. My heart shatters like glass in my chest, but only I can hear the break.

My mind flashes back in time with Jay and I can still see the disbelief in his eyes and the slackness of his jaw.

An image that is surely mirrored by my own.

_Jay…is this how you felt…?_

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind, auntie! I just love ColexSasha! They're my favorite OC/Canon pairing of all time! Um, I know some of you are peeved at me for throwing you for a loop, but Nya's story is just beginning! And if you'll stay with me for a while longer, you might come to like this story. Please go easy on me! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! More reviews! You guys make me so happy! I had a lot of fun on the cruise and did all kinds of cool things, but I was so tired when I got back on Friday that I didn't feel up to writing! I'm sorry! Not to mention, school started for me on Monday…Oh well! I'll try to make the most of it! Anyway, about this chapter. I really had a tough time with the atmosphere so I asked my auntie to help me out on this. So expect some very VelvetPersona-ish wording and content to be in here! Love ya, auntie!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 3: Storm_

I took the long way home. If Ninjago City is considered the largest city in the word, then tell me why it felt so barren, so desolate, so devoid of life. With each step I took more tears streamed in never-ending rivulets down my face and the sky would lose its luster and darken until it was covered in grayish gloom. I managed to slip through the doors of my apartment complex just as the first few drops of rain pelted my shoulder and a thunderous rumble filled the ailing sky.

"Good afternoon, Nya" Charles the doorman greets me. He knows each and every tenant here by name as well as their relations no matter how new they are to the building. "Made it just in time, didn't ya? This storm is supposed to be a nasty one and last throughout the rest of the week."

"Hey Charles," I say back politely but can't bring myself to return his kind smile and he notices.

His brow furrows in worry as he eyes me from behind his black frames. "Hey, you okay? You look as pale as one of them geishas I see on T.V."

My feet don't stop as I continue my trek to the elevator. I press the up arrow and glance over my shoulder at the nice man. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest." That's all I can think of to assure him and he takes it with a grain of salt.

"Alright now. You take it easy. Haven't seen Cole yet, but I'm sure he'll be strollin' in sooner or later. Want me to tell him—"

"No!" I snap harsher than I intended and Charles blinks in surprise, his eyebrows nearly up to his hairline. I thought I had cried all my tears on the way here, but fresh ones prick the corners of my eyes. "He—He doesn't need to know anything about me anymore," I get out with obvious struggle. "It's over."

The chime from overhead signals the elevator had finally arrived and the sliding doors open. I hurriedly enter the tiny space and focus my blurry gaze to my feet as the doors slowly close. However, as they do I can still feel Charles' stare and discern his sympathetic look. I shakily press the "6" key, almost forgetting to and the elevator jerks upward.

I take the time to wipe my eyes and compose myself during my brief period of privacy, not wanting anyone else to see me look so distraught.

_I'm stronger than this…Get it together, Nya!_

I adjust my gold ruby-studded bracelet and run my fingers through my hair for good measure, the action always seeming to calm me in the past. Thankfully, there are no unexpected stops and the doors re-open themselves on my floor. I stride to my room as briskly as I can near the end of the long hall, its white walls furnished with sheik silver ceramic sconces that bestowed tranquility as well as light. However, I cannot absorb the peace the hallway offers. My mind and my heart are far too dark and confused to be blessed with any silver lining.

It takes a few more seconds than normally to open my door, my hands are still shaking and my vision is still blurred. Once inside, I shut the door quickly, producing a resounding slam and lean heavily against it.

My tears flow with a vengeance and I openly sob my sorrows and woes to my empty dark apartment. Losing strength in my legs, I gradually slide down until I land in a pathetic heap on the cold wooden floor of my entryway and reflexively bring my weak limbs up to my chest.

All I can see are Cole's arms around Sasha and their fingers interlacing with one another as they walked away from the café to start their new relationship. Even though he had his reasons, my mind just cannot fathom the justifications for his decision.

"…_I have found someone who makes my heart beat in a way that you can't…" _

I press both of my hands to my face miserably. "How can that be? How can Sasha be the one?"

A deep growl of thunder accompanied with sporadic flashes of lightning illuminates and ricochets off the walls of my home. And it was at that moment that I felt soft paws and a little wet nose touch the back of my hand, startling me.

"Kumi!" I clap my hands once and light floods my apartment properly, allowing me to see my pet Siamese cat. She looks on curiously with her big yellow eyes as I take another attempt at wiping my face and I smile despite myself. "Yeah, I know I'm home a little early today. I'm…surprised myself."

The storm has commenced full-circle and the rhythmic sound of rain taps continuously against my window. My body has become incredibly lethargic, but I will it to cooperate and rise to my feet. I slip off my shoes and Kumi follows me as I properly greet my home. I lay my purse on the kitchen counter and stroll on over to my answering machine once I get a glimpse of the red light indicator flashing.

Regardless of the prior events, a little spark of hope ignites within me in thinking that maybe it was Cole, but that spark is immediately extinguished before it ever had a chance to burn when the first message plays.

"_Hey Nya, it's Kai. Cole called and told me what happened between you two and uh…I just wanted to check and see if you were alright. *sigh* Listen, I know you're hurtin' a bunch right now considering how much you were riding on Cole being your…"perfect match" or whatever. So if you need to talk, call me whenever and I'll be there for you. Alright. Love you, bye."_

I frown at Kai's double-edged sword of sympathy and criticism. Although he never crucially interfered in the rivalry and disputes between Jay and Cole and my relationships with them, he outwardly protested my creation of the _Perfect Match Machine_. Angrily stating that love was not something that could be calculated or controlled no matter how advanced the technology and how using it would discredit humanity's self-reliance in using our own hearts, minds, and souls. He even went as far as to say:

"_GOD didn't create technology, we did and we are flawed because we are fickle and have free will. Humanity can never create something that is perfect because we lack the insight to what true perfection is. GOD is perfect, Nya and only he has the ability and foresight to know what can and cannot be. You are not Him…so don't play Him."_

I never wanted to play GOD. I was just so indecisive about whom to choose that I wanted to rely on a separate source. Something that would give me hard cold facts and definitive logic as quickly and accurately as possible and the _PMM _provided my answer. I utilized the gift that GOD gave me. I wanted to end the feud between Cole and Jay and by doing so obtain true happiness. Not to say I wasn't happy with Jay, but when a new door presented itself…who was I not to take a peek inside and find out what other possibilities were within.

_I really don't feel like talking right now and I don't know if Kai's words will console or anger me…most likely the latter…_

I halt my train of thought as the next and last new message begins.

"_Hey Nya, Chelsea here, your darling publicist! Just in case you couldn't tell! I just wanted to call and let you know how super successful your Perfect Match Machine is! I mean it has only been a month since its debut release and major retailers everywhere in the city have sold up to 100,000 units! Girl, if this keeps up then you best believe you'll be a millionaire in no time! We could take your creation worldwide! That's why I think to help keep the ball rollin', we need just a bit more publicity! Ya'know, to keep the product fresh in potential buyers' minds! Now I'm thinkin', a commercial to advertise a success story and who better to star in it than you and your sweet honey Cole! But of course, if either one of you are camera-shy then I can easily find a pair of look-alikes for ya! Think about it and call me back! Time is money! Smooches!" _

My heart clenches at the irony. After I chose Cole a year ago, I had wanted to share my formula for matchmaking with the world. I had tinkered with the multiple criteria and equations within the CPU of my creation and conducted experiments with several volunteers. And after witnessing more success over failures, I decided to market the _PMM _and hire a good publicist, namely Chelsea. I smile wryly and shake my head. I had promised guaranteed satisfaction of 96%, but by chance if that malicious 4% became an anomaly then I should've expected emotional gaping wounds and irrevocable loneliness to follow…How was I to know it would happen to me.

I rub my face in fatigue. I still have high hopes on my invention, so I won't issue a recall…not until I have definitive proof of its failure. After all, mine was just one of thousands.

Needing something to keep my mind intact and ward off the incoming depression, I backtrack to the kitchen. I bypass the wine cabinet, even though an intoxicated buzz sounds tempting, and instead rummage through the one next to it for a package of herbal tea. As I place the kettle on the stove, Kumi mews loudly and rubs her body against my leg, clearly wanting attention. Another grin curves on my lips at her cute display and I oblige by her wishes and pick her up. I nuzzle her affectionately and she returns my endearment with soft soothing purrs.

Cole didn't particularly like coming over to my place since he was allergic to cat dander and if we ever did decide to live together…I would have had to find a new home for Kumi (Probably place her with Kai since he has a cat himself). Even though it would've been hard to part with her, I would've done so for Cole. However, my mind doesn't concentrate on the man who left me, rather on the woman he left me for…Sasha Graciano.

I met Sasha seven months ago. Cole and I were only three months into our relationship and it had been a mere one month since Cole was instated as a member of Ninjago City's top security unit, _Odysseus_. Cole said he knew that his calling in life was to be a protector of the people. Thus while he became incognito under the guise of a ninja at night, he adorned an official uniform and worked to do the same during the day…and got paid for it.

Prior to _Odysseus_, he worked tirelessly and shot up the ranks in the NCPD. Getting constant high marks and recognition due to his leadership skills, staggering might, and keen intellect on the field. It was his first day on _Odysseus _that he met Sasha and learned that she would be his partner.

"_A tall exotic redhead who no one dares to cross…" _were the words he first used to describe her. And Sasha was just that: sassy, brazen, and very exotic. Armed with long shapely legs, a trim waist which gave way to a large bust, lengthy red tresses she always kept stylishly braided, piercingly intense platinum irises, and a lightly tanned skin tone enriched by caramel, Sasha looked like the epitome of beauty.

But in spite of that, not once did I ever feel like my relationship with Cole was threatened by her. I guess it had something to do with her general introduction and the overall behavior she displayed toward me and Cole. Yes, I remember that day…dreary and rainy…much like this one. It was one of the rare occurrences when Cole braved my apartment and wanted to stop by so he could introduce his new partner to me. And when I opened the door, there they both were…completely drenched and soaked to the core. While Cole looked irritable and uncomfortable, Sasha had beamed enthusiastically at me.

"_Hello, I'm Sasha! You must be Nya; it's nice to finally meet you!"_

Apparently before the storm started, Cole had suggested they hail down a cab, but Sasha wanted to walk in the rain and told him to go on without her. However Cole, being the decent guy that he is, refused to let her stroll through the elements by herself and stayed by her side. And they had bickered back and forth all the way here.

The vibe Sasha carried with her had soundly diffused my wariness of her and instead fueled my desire to get to know her better myself. She was respectable and considerate of me and Cole's relationship. During the times she was invited whether it was here or at Cole's place, she never overstayed her welcome. She never sat next to him and her eyes never stayed on him for very long. Everything was platonic. Just a nice friendship that was forged between partners at a job.

And I liked her as well. More times than not, she would come over to my place just to see me and we would spend countless hours laughing and talking about everything like the best of friends. Ninjago City may be the largest city in the world, but I only had a few friends within it…and Sasha had been one of them. On some nights when Cole was out on patrol with Kai or on the rare occasions when Zane was in the city, Sasha would invite me out to have cocktails with her at some of her favorite lounges and we bonded even more during those fun times. She never mentioned having a boyfriend of her own and the question kept circling through my mind as to how someone so lovely and charismatic wasn't attached. Therefore, there was an instance when I asked the question that had plagued my mind and I'll never forget the crestfallen look on her face when she answered me.

Tragically, her last boyfriend had been killed during the Great Devourer incident that happened some years ago. He had saved her from fallen debris by pushing her out of harm's way which led to him being crushed in the aftermath. He didn't die instantly and Sasha tried calling for help, but there was just too much pandemonium. Thus, the fleeing masses didn't pay them any mind. She tried to dig him out herself, but couldn't and so…she stayed with him through his final moments until he passed away.

His name was Nicholas Carbone and he and Sasha had a very serious relationship. So serious that before the incident they had talked about possibly getting married. That's when I learned that Sasha used to be a performer. She and Nicholas had formed a duet called _Storm_ after they both graduated with honors at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts and had become town celebrities so to speak.

However after his passing, Sasha gave up her trade and enrolled in the NCPD and worked her way up the ranks just like Cole, until she became a member of _Odysseus_. She blamed herself for Nicholas' death, claiming that if she'd just been stronger then they would've gotten out of the collapsing building just fine.

It was a very emotional night and I stayed with her way past the twilight hours at the lounge consoling as well as crying with her. She told me that since then, she never felt up to looking for another man. Which leads me to believe that she never made a move on Cole, her words and her tears were by no means fabricated…a person wouldn't lie about something like that.

Which means…it was all Cole. Cole was the one who took the initiative.

A steady column of steam wafts from the spout of the kettle and the high-pitched whistle from it informs me the water is hot enough to serve its purpose. I place Kumi back down on the floor and gather my favorite China teacup and saucer from the cupboard. I run my thumb pleasantly across the elegantly etched blue leaf embroidery before setting it down on the counter. I can already feel the calming effects of the vapors as the pouch soaks in the hot water.

A sharp vein of blue lightning catches my eye from beyond my window and I make my way over to the fainting couch beside it to observe the storm in all its raw beauty. Settling down comfortably with my tea in hand and Kumi in my lap, I watch the clear droplets obscure the pastel lights of the city.

Cole…

I couldn't make him completely happy even though I tried my best. Somewhere down the line, he developed feelings for Sasha, but before he could pursue her wholeheartedly he had to sever his ties with me. I don't know when Sasha's feelings changed. All I do know…is that I was their equalizer.

I had helped keep their partnership strong. After some time, Sasha had become like a sister to me and she confided in me about some of the problems she was having with Cole. How she felt overshadowed by him and how he was too protective of her. She had tried to tell him herself, but it led to a very bad argument that almost threatened the end of their partnership.

It was I who got them both in a room. It was I who got them to reach common ground. Cole always had this fierce protectiveness over the people around him especially friends, but he admitted he needed to learn when to back off and allow them to rely on their own strength, especially if they were competent.

I blow over the steaming liquid and take a tentative sip. Does that mean…I could've inadvertently brought the two of them closer together? Am I not only the equalizer…but the catalyst as well?

I groan miserably and slouch to the side, resulting in my right temple to come in contact with the cold glass of my window.

_I don't want to think about this anymore…I just want to…_

My eyes follow the slow trail of a single drop of water and continue to watch as it suddenly splits into three trails before continuing its journey south…

I vaguely recall that today is the third of April…

A powerful crack of lightning sounds…and another…and another…three consecutive blue splinters of breathtaking feats of nature fill my field of vision…

My eyes widen ever so slightly as my mind conjures up an old memory…

_Three…is Jay's favorite number. It's his favorite because…when you turn it on its side…it looks like an animal's cute muzzle…_

An abrupt and breathless laugh suddenly careens from my throat, even though it sounds choked and ragged. My eyes never leave the dark sky, not wanting to miss another stroke of blue art.

My body doesn't stir, nor does my concentration breaks…not even when I hear the apartment front door above me open and close…not even when I hear the telephone ring…

My heart and soul finds comfort in the memoirs of the past filled with deep sapphire blue.

_I've decided that…I'll just think about Jay…and I'll think about him for the rest of the week._

* * *

A/N: With school and everything, it might take me some time to find a good posting pattern, but you best believe I'll try! We are getting into the meat and potatoes of this story and I'm super excited! And I hope some of you are too! I don't know whether or not I should switch POVs to different characters like Kai or something for some variety, but hey! Let me know in some reviews! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! I never imagined I would get so many reviews for my little story! Thanks so much everyone and thanks to those who just visited! I really appreciate everything! I'm taking this story up a notch with letting Kai have control this chapter, so buckle up! I took some tips from my auntie on how to portray Kai since she does so, so beautifully! I hope I don't mess up!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 4: Reminisce and a Phone Call_

I tug tiredly at my tie and let it dangle around my neck. Damn had today been a long day! When I passed the bar exam three years ago, I had expected a smooth transition into a solid career. And although my aspiration was achieved, there were days (_such as this one!) _that I wished I'd picked a different trade rather than Defense Attorney.

I sigh as I pick up my glass of rum and coke from the counter of my kitchen.

_Maybe a firefighter? Tch! Who am I kiddin'?! I make fires, I don't put em' out!_

Stuffing a hand into my slacks, I stroll over to my expansive window and peer out to the city beyond the glass. Sunset…a mixture of autumn colors against a darkening sky. I let a smirk curve at the corner of my lips before taking a sip of my drink.

I have seen the fruits of my labor though, and this is one of them. A kick-ass bachelor pad overlooking the city. I've certainly come a long way… from a teenage country boy from Ignacia turned ninja to a city-dwellin' hard-knocked attorney…who will forever be a ninja. But despite the materialistic things, the majority of the reward I receive is undoubtedly the feeling I get each day on the job.

The courtroom is its own battlefield and it's like no other. The adrenaline rush, staring down and fighting against the opposing prosecutor and his/her accusations! Defending my client, presenting evidence, clawing out lies from a witness's testimony…sigh…all of it is invigorating! Especially if I manage to prove my client's innocence and get the "Not Guilty" verdict.

Yeah...that's the _real_ reward.

Truth and justice obtained without having to use a sword…what a new and refreshing feeling!

I take another sip from drink and decide to step out onto the balcony. I feel even more relaxed from the soothing gusts of wind and warm climate. Today marks the beginning of June and I'll be turning twenty-five this month. Heh…maybe I'll ask Mr. Wright for a few _Pro Bono _cases to celebrate. And maybe I should go home too…back to Ignacia to visit. It's been awhile… Yeah, and I think I'll drag Nya along for the ride.

I lean forward and grasp the bar railings, my gaze focused on the dim lighting of the sun. Has it really been six years since we all went our separate ways? Six whole years since I've seen my best friend. I shake my head ruefully. Everybody's moved on… though Cole and I still perform nightly patrols as Ninja when we can, he's married to Sasha now and they're expecting their first child soon. Zane is still traveling the world, but recently, the last time I talked to him, he had been spending a lot of time in a rural mountain village somewhere. I think it was called…Shika or somethin' and he sounded like he was enjoying himself. Lloyd had moved out on his own, but I heard he still keeps in contact with Garmadon and Misako. And as for Sensei Wu…he's established a new monastery nestled in the valley of the Golden Peaks. I should try to visit him too when I can…I hope he got my letter.

And then there's Nya.

I talked to her just a few days ago and I'm glad she's doing well. When Cole broke-up with her five years ago, I thought she was going to crumble down completely considering she left Jay for him. But thankfully, she didn't…not _completely _anyway. She struggled, of course, and I supported her as best I could as her brother, but in the end, she has been able to bounce back and get her life together. I don't comment anymore about her _"Perfect Match Machine" _since she already knows how I feel about it. It just angers me that she decided to market it.

When in retrospect, in my opinion, that damned invention was the start of her misery. A start to a series of unfortunate events. I never took it upon myself to interfere with my sister's romantic relationships because she always proved how intelligent and self-aware she was. There never was a need for me to worry. And the same for Jay. I was happy for them when they decided to start seeing each other. Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect. Hell, even _I_ saw the flaws, but they were happy. Anyone with eyes and ears knew that. They spent all that time together getting to know each other. All those lucrative moments that both Jay and Nya would tell me about separately, just going on and on and gushing about stuff like, _"Look what Jay gave or did for me…" _or _"Look what Nya gave or did for me…" _and at times I didn't even ask what had happened during one of their numerous dates or vacations. You just couldn't doubt their love for each other. Especially Jay's.

And Cole…he just seemed really nonchalant about their relationship. Not once did he ever express any jealously or animosity towards them for being together. I would actually think he was happy about it and supported them, giving how many times he jokingly called them _"lovebirds…" _or even that one instance a long time ago when he told Nya that, he wished he had a cool little sister like her. Those words are categorized as platonic by normal people standards, I would think. And he and Nya didn't interact very often either, at least not that I saw.

So going off that, the whole gut-wrenching scenario that followed didn't make any sense to me. For Nya to take the opinion of an outside source seriously and as a result, in a blink-of-an-eye decided she had feelings for Cole, baffled the shit outta me! And for Cole's personality to do an entire 360 degree turn and express such _inconsideration_ for Jay and Nya's relationship _infuriated _me!

_**I just didn't understand it!**_

And Zane and I could do nothing but watch as their ridiculous love triangle tore our team apart from the inside out. It was pitiful and unbecoming of fearsome warrior Shinobi.

And after that shitty melodrama, what was there to show for it? Nya picked Cole and Jay was devastated.

No…_"devastated" _doesn't describe Jay's state of being well enough during that time.

I will never forget the expression on my best friend's face when he returned to the Bounty that night…and neither does Zane since he still brings it up even after all this time.

He was completely pale, white as a sheet, and his eyes stared at nothing. They were wide, blank, and lifeless, the usual enthusiasm and zest within gone. Not to mention, they were devoid of blue. His pupils had dilated so tremendously that his irises had become pitch black.

All I felt was shock at the time when he first appeared before me and Zane. But when he started talking and the lightning started surging and coursing around his body uncontrollably…all I felt then was mind-numbing concern for my younger brother. I didn't want him to leave and I tried my damndest to get him to calm down, but it was like he didn't see us.

It was strange because he knew we were there, he just didn't acknowledge our presence. I was stricken with emotional panic when I saw the traces of tears before he summoned his Storm Fighter. The dome of lightning that naturally circled the vehicle had tripled in size. I screamed at Jay to get out, that it wasn't safe and it was Zane who held me back when I tried to approach the pulsating aircraft. I remember him yelling in my ear over the electrical storm that Jay could accidently kill us if we did anything to stop him. But even while knowing that, I still wanted to try. He had just looked so…_dangerously unstable. _I was afraid he'd do something stupid and drastic…Thank God, he didn't.

It would've been different if Nya had been unhappy with Jay, but she wasn't. So the entire travesty just seemed unnecessary in my eyes. And from an outside perspective on observing Nya and Cole's relationship while it was still going on, it looked only marginally better than when she was with Jay if not a little bit worst. Reason being, they were less compatible. Cole wasn't a technological wiz like Jay so Nya had to sacrifice conversing with someone who passionately shared her interests and hobbies. And yeah, I'll be the first one to agree that Cole is more mature than Jay, but that's just it. She didn't trade _up _nor did she trade _down_. Cole and Jay are two completely different people with their own strengths and weaknesses and Nya had to compensate for their flaws by focusing on their attributes. Which, therefore proves the point that there is no such thing as a "perfect match". You can only guess that a person is right for you and through trial and error and going through trials and tribulations together, only those things can dictate how strong your love is or if you even find love at all. Love can never be predetermined. _**Never.**_

But I wonder…did Nya ever realize her _own _flaws and imperfections…?

I never told her this…and I never will, but one day, back when Cole was still seeing her, he came to visit me to talk about something that was troubling him.

He was afraid that he would have to go see a doctor because he thought he was impotent. Now…I was a bit disturbed by this because obviously I didn't want to know about my little sister's sex life…or lack thereof. But since he said, he couldn't get a hold of Zane. I was the only other guy he could come to. However, as it turned out, he had absolutely nothing to worry about (pfft! Not like a doctor could fix that problem, mind you) for another _very_ obvious reason. And from that piece of conclusive evidence…it could be deduced that Nya was unable to get Cole aroused enough for sex.

It's sadly worth a few chuckles now that I think about…Tch! "perfect match" my ass…

In all seriousness though…it makes me wonder if maybe women are all crazy. Why do they keep wanting more and never realizing that what they have is good enough? Why go on a fruitless quest for perfection, when all you have to pick from is the human race? It's just a waste of time. And during all that searching and no doubt, constantly failing, all you'll receive in the end is solitude.

Is that what you want, Nya? To be bitter and alone?

You're focusing on your career now and that's good, but…you haven't mentioned another man in your life.

You know I just want you to be happy, sis. Though I may become cross with you sometimes, you know I mean well.

Speaking of which, I haven't exactly been burning up the social scene lately myself. I'm not really depressed, but…my last break-up was a messy one. Michelle Lee Chang. A beautiful raven-haired diva that I had been dating for the past year and a half… Yeah, I cut her loose. It was going great for awhile and although the sex was good, it was nothing to write home about compared to my previous lovers. I really didn't like how clingy and easily jealous she was, and I especially didn't like the fact that she called me…_ "Kai-sama!" _Yeah, I admit I have an ego, but I know I'm not a lord or any kind. And it just seemed disrespectful to throw around Japanese honorifics like that.

However, if a woman was to ever call me that, then I would want them _to mean it_ and not use it as a frivolous pet name.

I've been caught up in my work since then, but I haven't given up. After all, there's a soul mate for every single person in this world, if they're willing to look.

Now all that I really want…is to see my little brother again. It's been going on a year now since I've even heard his voice.

I hope he's still doing okay…

I put my glass up to my lips again only to discover that it's empty. I also notice that it's dark and the lights of Ninjago City had flickered to life, illuminating the buildings in a flashy radiance.

"Wow Kai, talk about your inner monologues…" I whisper to myself and push off the railings. I yawn loudly and scratch the back of my head out of habit. I calmly look down when I feel something long press against my ankle.

"_Ippo, anata wa kūfuku no shōnen?" _(Ippo, you hungry boy?) I ask brightly to the somewhat heavily-muscled cat and receive a loud meow in response. I turn around to trail back inside my home and I just know he's padding after me.

To my surprise, Ippo can only understand Japanese well and maybe one or two words in English. He's also a Highlander, and his long-haired spotted coat makes him look like a miniature lynx. And believe it or not, he took to me faster than I took to him. It happened three years ago on the day of my bar exam. I was nervous as all hell on my way to class and always walked to the campus since it was just a few blocks down from my old apartment. I remember going over the key materials in my law books in my head when suddenly I got the notion to look down and when I did…there he was…padding briskly right beside me and staring up at my face meowing really loudly.

And after giving him an inquisitive eyebrow, I promptly ignored him. But man, was the big furball persistent! Even when I started running, he _still_ managed to keep in stride with me and while I may not be as fast as Jay, I still pride myself in the aspect of speed. Anyway, once I made it inside the building and got seated to take my exam, I took note of how calm and focused I was. And that maybe, just maybe…that little furball helped me out with his pestering and got my blood-pumping in a friendly competition. Consequently, I was confident on most of the answers I gave on the exam and when I left the campus after completing it, lo and behold, I found him right there waiting for me.

I remember smirking and giving him another eyebrow before taking off for home. And…ha! He kept up with me, and I laughed the entire time. After that, when I reached the stoop of my building, I decided _what the hell _and brought him in. He was just too fun not to have with me, and I _really_ celebrated his eccentricities three days later when I received the call that I passed the exam.

I smile as I set his bowl of food on the floor of the kitchen. I named him _"Ippo" _for that special little competition we had, meaning _"first step"_. He's not only my pet but also my good luck charm.

I watch him chow down for a few moments before going over to the refrigerator to muse about my own dinner.

I frown as I look over the contents, nothing really appetizing enough to catch my eye. "Maybe take-out is my best bet…"

My phone suddenly rings, distracting me from current dilemma and I go over to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" I say while plopping down on my sofa. I vaguely realize that I didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

(Hey Kai, how've ya been?)

Recognizing the somewhat now lower pitched voice instantly, my eyes widen and I sit up straighter.

"_**Jay?!"**_ I yell in shock and I can hear him hiss in pain over the line.

(_Oi _man, not so loud…It's four o' clock in the morning over here.)

"Oh, m-my bad bro," I stutter into the receiver, still reeling off my astonishment. "Wait, where are you? Can you tell me where you are?" I ask quickly and there's a pause.

_C'mon Jay, give me a clear answer this time. Don't just say you're safe._

(…Overseas…Wellbridge to be exact. I'm visiting my parents at the moment.)

I release the breath I was holding quietly in a subtle sigh of relief at finally receiving an exact location of where he's at. "That's right um…last we spoke, you did say your parents were retiring and wanted to spend their twilight years in their homeland."

(Yeah, so that's where I'm at. So…still arguing with people to make a living?) He asks and I laugh. There was a touch of his old teasing humor in the now deeper voice.

"Hell yeah! And pretty damn good at it too! What about you? What have you been doing?" I ask and there's another pause, but this one is much longer than the last. I know he hates when I bring the conversation back to him, but what am I supposed to do? He rarely talks about himself or his whereabouts. I know he's changed. He's no longer the boasting motor-mouth back when we were nineteen. This is a new Jay Walker. I Jay Walker that I barely know and who I only receive a phone call from once every blue moon.

(Actually Kai…I wanted to call and let you and possibly Zane know that…I'll be flying in to Ninjago City pretty soon.)

"What?! You're coming here?!" I can barely contain my excitement! My little bro was coming back! I would finally be able to see his face again after six whole years of absence! "Jay, that's great! I'm thrilled, but why are you coming here?!"

(It's just a temporary visit…We'll be staying for two months to talk to some investors and some other supposedly important people, and I have to attend a press conference on the 27th of July…)

My brow knits in confusion. "Hold on, bro… What? Just what exactly is your line of work? What have you been doing all these years?"

He sighs. He sounds tired. (It's not really a big deal… I just invented a new generator…the _Pegasus Core_…)

My mouth falls open. "You…_You _invented the _Pegasus Core_?! _That was you!?_" Unbelievable! The old Jay wouldn't be this calm and casual about something like this! Nope! The old Jay would be _demanding _a press conference and _demanding _for his face to be plastered everywhere! "Wait…the blackout that swept all of north Ninjago four years ago…was that…"

(I may have been the cause… I just wanted to help…)

"I think you did more than _help_…" I get out with a shake of my head. "Jay…north of Ninjago is a fourth of our world! You saved over a million cities! I remember it being on the news for months! There was also a special press release in the paper! Yeah…there was a long curly-haired redhead woman holding the _Pegasus Core _and the column stated that her name was Anastasia Lagunov and that she was the girlfriend of the inventor who she stated to be a reclusive…"

(Yeah…that was Anya, my ex-girlfriend…I didn't really want any attention…though it seemed to find me regardless…I guess even a ninja of my caliber can't hide forever, huh…?)

"Yes, of course…why didn't I figure it out sooner…?" I go on, recalling the article in the paper four years ago perfectly from memory. "The intricacies of the core were so complex and powerful that a new formula had to be created…_You_ created a new element to add onto the periodic table…and the name you gave it…was _Odininium_… _Odininium. _Odin. Norse Mythology. Your roots! Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?! It has "Jay Walker" written all over it! I mean who _else_ could invent something like that?!"

(A-Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you, bye.)

"No! Don't you dare!" I snap in a hurry and thankfully I didn't hear a resounding _click_ and the monotonous dial tone that always followed. He's still on the line. "I heard you say _"we'll be staying for two months…" _who's _"we"_? If Anya is no longer with you then…?"

A pause…an extremely, _excruciatingly _long pause…

My heart begins to pound in my ears… "What is it, Jay?" I whisper and hold the receiver as close to my ear as possible just in case he decides to answer in a hushed tone.

(…Who I meant was…*sigh*…me…my assistant…my two dogs…and…and my daughter…)

I'm sitting down, but I still feel dizzy…or maybe the world really is tilting precariously on its axis. I swallow and grip the soft armrest of my sofa tight. I blink several times. Six years is a long time. Anything can happen within six years, but…but _this_…? Jay…

"Your… Your daughter…?" I finally breathe after what seemed like an eternity. "You have a daughter? You're a…a daddy…?"

(Yep…Imma a daddy…) Jay sighs. He sounded so proud and happy just then.

Oh man…I did not expect this. I have to try to get more info out of him. I want to ask more about Anya, but I just know he'll most likely clam up and shut me out and I can't afford for that to happen. "Uh…how…I mean, w-w-what's her name?"

I grimace at my articulation. _Smooth, Kai…Smooth…_ Good thing Jay doesn't seem all that bothered by it.

(…Anya gave birth to her three years ago. Her name is Jayden…Jayden Skye Walker…)

_Okay, so Anya's the mother. That's one question answered, but I'll have to save the rest for when he gets here…I don't want to risk an abrupt goodbye._

I close my eyes and smile earnestly. "That's…That's a great name," I praise. I then take a deep breath and set my mouth in a thin line. "Okay Jay, listen…when are you gettin' here?"

(Next week…why…?) Yeah, he had the right to be wary because I'm about to lay the smackdown on his evasive ass!

I smirk deviously. "Because I want you to plan to stay with me at my place for your two-month visit—"

(No Kai-)

"I refuse to take "no" for an answer, Jay," I interrupt sternly. "So c'mon, bro! Yes! You, your daughter, your assistant, and your two bow-wows are staying here with me. I got plenty of room in my condominium."

(Maybe, but…Eb already booked the hotel…)

_Eb? No way that's a guy's name…_

"A hotel?! How much is that running you?! Well, let _her_ stay there then," I continue to persist. "But _you_ _have to_ stay with me, Jay. Your little family _**has to**_."

I wait anxiously and really fist the fabric of my sofa.

_Damn, I'm really starting to hate all these long-ass pauses. I have to convince him though! I can't give up!_

"C'mon Jay…" I try again, "Wouldn't it be great to be roommates again? I haven't seen you in _**six years **_and now you tell me, you have a daughter? I want to find out what you're all about now. I want to reconnect with you, man. We may not be related by blood, but you know you're still my brother. You'll _always_ be my brother."

I can't think of anything else worthwhile to say. I really want this time with him. Despite two months being not nearly enough, I'll take whatever I can get.

I hear a long sigh and I can just imagine him massaging his temples or something as he mulled over my proposition.

(…The hotel isn't running me anything, trust me, but I don't want to come there and have you bitch and moan about me not staying with you every time I see you so fine… However, just so y'know, I _do_ consider Ebony family. She's become like a little sister to me and I care about her deeply. Jayden, my two Dobermans, and I will stay with you and I'll see what Ebony wants to do…)

_YES! _I do a fist pump for good measure and nod my consent to his reasoning. _Ebony, huh? Hmm…_

"Okay, sounds like a plan, but your two hellhounds better not eat my cat or they're both going over the balcony. Got it!"

That earns me a small light-hearted chuckle.

(No worries. I've had Thor and Loki since they were pups and I've trained them extensively. While they are protective, they're very friendly and sociable. I promise they won't harm Ippo.)

"Fine," I concede with complete satisfaction over my victory. However, a small tremor creeps up my spine when I get a sudden thought. "Hey Jay," I began tentatively, "I know you said, you were going to contact Zane, but…what about Cole? I mean…we all may argue and get on each other's nerves occasionally, but we're still brothers. It's been a long time and I'm sure he would like to see you too. He asked about you, y'know? I told you, he married a woman named Sasha and now even _he's_ expecting to be a father soon."

The response was more instant than I thought it would be.

(I'm really tired, Kai… Listen you can tell him if you want, but I really don't have much to say to Cole. So…I don't care. You can tell him…but you can't tell _**her**_.) Jay's low voice had a hard and threatening edge to it. (Promise me you won't tell _**her**_ of my coming or of what you learned tonight. If you can't promise me that, then my family and I are staying at the hotel. Period. And you can bitch and moan all you want. I don't want any drama, Kai.)

My body freezes. It's easy to guess who "her" is…Nya. And he doesn't want any _**drama**_?! I roll my eyes, but I hold my tongue back, wanting to counter that from what he told me, his life was already _full _of drama!

_Shit! I can't afford to stall anymore than I have! I have to agree to his terms!_

"Alright. You got it. I won't tell her anything. I promise, Jay."

(…Alright…)

I quickly overcome my rigidness and lean back once more, relaxing comfortably on the fluffy cushions of my couch. "So, what day next week? Do you need me to pick up you and your posse?" I ask, playing off my air of lax recreation.

(…Tuesday, We'll be getting in at around one in the afternoon and…not necessary… I know where you live. I'll just have a car or somethin' drop us off…)

He really sounded tired. I better let him go.

"Okay, Jay. Get some sleep and I'll see ya next week on Tuesday…bye."

(Yeah…bye…*click*)

I sigh as I press the end call button and glance at my watch…half past eight. I smirk and give myself a mental pat on the back.

I've _never_ been able to keep Jay on the phone for that long…

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! I hope everyone who's keeping up with this story is excited to see Jay and his family next chapter and…some more surprise appearances from my auntie's OC's if you haven't already guessed! Next chapter will be back to Nya! XDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay! I'm back! Sorry everyone, school has been a real busy place for me especially since I have all AP classes. I got a little in over my head and had to push out two English papers and a Geology project this past month! I'm soooo ready for Thanksgiving break! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 5: King of Sapphire_

"Chelsea—Tch! Would you please calm down and listen to me?!" I shout exasperatedly into my cell. Chelsea may be a great publicist, but boy can she be a pain to deal with sometimes. "Yes, I understand its great news that sales went up 27% for the _PMM_, but that doesn't mean I want to celebrate that accomplishment by changing the color of it to hot pink!"

I narrowly miss bumping shoulders with a random person on the congested sidewalk and my heels click incessantly on the pavement as I make my way to the corner to hail down a taxi. It was such a beautiful Thursday afternoon that I absolutely refused to spend it inside. However, I wasn't counting on being harassed and nagged by my publicist/friend the second I exited my apartment!

_I should've let it go to voicemail…_

I adjust the shoulder strap on my purse hastily and raise my hand when I see one of the yellow cabs approaching.

"Yes, I am aware that the majority of buyers are women, but I don't like pink. Anyway, it's stereotypical and sexist to change the color based off a single criteria. I won't allow the majority to win over the minority."

The cab pulls up to the curb and I carefully climb in. While Chelsea is still yapping away, I place my phone to my chest and state my destination to the driver.

"The dog park on 25th and Rosedale, please."

He nods in the reflection of the overhead mirror and I return the phone back to my ear.

"—No and… Yes, alright, maybe gay couples would appreciate the color pink and—Okay you're right, pink is the standard color to promote the cure for breast cancer." I nod my head. "Fine, a compromise then. If you can set up a meeting with a representative of the foundation then I'll consider it. But, I won't allow it to take the place of the original color combination. Blue is my favorite color and the silver trim brings forth a soothing and calming feel. I don't want to tamper with that… Alright, get back to me when you can. Have fun, Chelsea. Yeah, bye."

I lean back in my seat with an elongated sigh and catch the driver's kind blue eyes in the mirror. I instantly smile.

"Rough mornin'?" He asks and I chuckle lightly.

"Not really, just dealing with an overzealous friend."

A sympathetic shake of the head. "Well, I know how that can be. But anyway, miss, traffic is a little backed up so it may take a bit longer than usual to get to the dog park. Just wanted to let you know."

I turn to look out the window. It wasn't exactly bumper to bumper, although traffic was moving rather slowly.

"It's fine." I wave my hand dismissively. "I can deal with a few minutes delay."

My cell chimes to indicate an incoming text and I peer down at it.

(Still coming to the baby shower tomorrow?)

_Sasha…_

I grin and send a reply. (Of course! What else am I going to do with the present I bought you?)

It takes only a few seconds for her to answer back. (Great thx! Can't wait to see you!)

I release another sigh as I put my cell back inside my purse. My eyes stray to the window again to survey the steady progression of movement forward.

I want to say that I'm moving forward as well in life and I am career-wise, but…my heart aches in loneliness. How does one look for someone else, when the one deemed as your perfect match denies and rejects you?

It's been five years since that day my love life hit rock bottom, and even though I've long-since gotten over Cole leaving me for Sasha, I was miserable those first couple of months after it happened. So miserable in fact, that when my lease was up, I decided to move out. I just couldn't bear to hear the red-head's footsteps above me inside Cole's apartment. To hear them laugh and converse softly with one another throughout odd hours of the night. I'd fall asleep listening to them sometimes, with tears streaming down my face and knew if I didn't take action soon, then my depression would only worsen.

And so, I called Kai and asked him if he would help me find a new place. He was more than happy to assist me. I live no more than six miles away from him now in a luxury studio apartment. It was thanks to my newfound wealth that I was able to afford it and Kumi and I have made a dwelling there for the past four years.

Cole gave me a pretty wide berth and didn't question my decision to relocate. He said, he wanted to go back to being just friends and that's what we've done in a sense. Although, I do find it strange that our relationship now mirrors the one we had back on the Destiny's Bounty before the revelation of him being my perfect match was brought to light.

We acknowledge each other's existence, but we rarely interact.

Sasha, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Like Cole, she gave me space and time to cope, but she also called or texted me to see how I was doing. If I wanted to hang out somewhere and talk. It was obvious she didn't want our friendship to wither away and…neither did I. She and I had been close and I didn't want my heartache to come in the way of the sisterly-type bond we had forged between us.

I interact with her more than I do Cole.

The towering buildings become sparse and soon give way to more greenery and trees. The sun's afternoon rays warm my face through the window and I can see people with their pets in the distance, playing and frolicking in the lush and neatly trimmed grass. My eyes catch a grove of assorted roses as we pass a bordered field and the lovely sight sends my mind reeling back to the past.

To Cole and Sasha's wedding.

They got married three years ago and not only were I invited, but Sasha had wanted me to be her maid of honor. I was happy for them, of course, but a part of me was also a little bitter. I remember their smiling faces, their words of eternal love and devotion as they recited their vows to each other. Zane had been Cole's best man and Kai had been standing beside him as well. Throughout the ceremony I could sometimes feel my brother's eyes on me. I knew he was just checking to make sure I was okay and I appreciated his support. It was difficult after all, to watch someone else achieve the life that you wanted. With the person you wanted to achieve it with. Cole and Sasha's lives seem set in stone now, with the baby on the way. Sasha is now entering her eighth month of pregnancy and thus next month she will deliver.

_I have to make sure to pick up a bouquet of larkspurs since her baby will be born in July. _

"Alright, here we are, miss."

I blink out of my reverie and focus on the driver of my cab.

"That'll be $8.25," he says and I dig into my purse for my pocketbook. I hand him the appropriate amount with a little something extra and clamber out of the car after a gracious farewell.

The sun is bright and unrelenting and I use my hand to shield my eyes from the heated glare. I observe the populace of the park with an easy smile however. I may not have a dog myself, but that didn't mean I didn't like them. I enjoyed watching their keen obedience and loyalty to their masters, the speed and acrobatic tricks they could perform with seamless ease.

Also…this park is neighbor to a special place in my heart.

Another memory of a more distant past.

I tuck a few wayward strands of my long hair behind my ear and begin my trek forward, clutching the strap of my purse with an almost desperate need. I haven't set foot on those special grounds in years despite coming here every now and then, despite the yearning in my heart to go and just reminisce about a time that felt so long ago.

A time when I was with Jay.

My feet lead me to a lone tree imbued with healthy reddish-pink cherry blossoms, their exquisite petals being separated from their buds with every strong gust of wind that happened to sail through. It provides adequate shade and I am at a good viewing spot to witness the action between pet and master while remaining at a safe distance. So I settle myself comfortably on the cool grass and lean against the sturdy trunk, deftly folding my legs under me. I then, take off my sandals and lay them neatly next to me. It is indeed a beautiful day and I intend to make the most of it.

Happy barks and whistle calls echo serenely through the air and I take a deep purifying breath to relish my time away from work. I had begun reading fiction novels on the side, my mind seeming to appreciate the reprieve from solving complex equations to getting immersed in a world of plain text. I remove my latest indulgence from my purse and handle the blue leather binding with utmost care.

_Gabriel's Inferno._

I am only about a fourth in, but I am already enraptured by the tale so far. The brilliant and enigmatic professor, Gabriel Emerson, astounds me with the complexities of his mind and the electrifying bond he shares with the fair graduate student, Julienne Mitchell, thrills me to seek out and solve the mystery of their pasts together.

I smile as I let my fingers trace the worn deep blue leather fondly. It's amazing that my memories of him can surface so easily when I gaze upon this particular shade of blue. But I owe Jay for making my separation from Cole easier. On that rainy night five years ago, I didn't just think about him for the rest of the week. Those weeks turned into months and those months turned into years. Even now, I can recall fragments of his handsomely boyish face in my mind's eye until the pieces all fit together and I'm staring transfixed into stunning sapphire orbs.

It would be nice to see him again, to gaze upon that one-of-a-kind radiant smile and charmingly cropped chestnut brown hair. I wonder if his voice still carried that playful tone. But only Kai and Zane would know that piece of information since they are the only ones who communicate with Jay from time to time. I understand why he left. After all, ironically enough, I was in the same position he was in. But hasn't enough time passed for him to bury the hatchet? Can't he at least show his face every now and then? Is he really still so immature that he simply refuses to pick up the phone and call me in an act of civility?

A displeased grimace twists my lips and I close my eyes when I feel the prick and burn of tears. I don't know why I'm getting so upset. I guess I just never imagined he would remain gone for so long. All I want to know is how he's doing. How he's _really_ doing, in detail. The one-liners I hear from Kai are not enough. Is he happy with his life? Did he find someone else to love him?

I just…

_I just miss him…_

Something round and small hits the arch of my foot and I open my eyes to look down at it.

_A tennis ball?_

"Um…can I have my ball back, pweese?"

The girlish tone is soft and adorable and when I glance upward to the voice, a small gasp of surprise escapes me. The little girl is without a doubt, very cute. Her small figure is dressed in yellow 'Hello Kitty' leggings and a black t-shirt with the Japanese cat's entire face outlined in white chalk. Yellow tube top socks stick out from her matching sneakers and a black puffy hat sporting a clip-on of Kitty's head sat atop a crown of auburn curls. Her round face is peppered with freckles along her cheeks and nose, but what made me gasp was the color of the toddler's eyes.

Staring back at me were the finest of blues, as deep and beautiful as the ocean, as rich and divine as sapphires.

Jay's eyes were implemented into this girl.

I reach blindly for the ball, unable to tear my eyes away long enough to secure it in my grasp and the girl looks from me to it in wary confusion. Then as if in realization for my struggle, the sapphires widen and her pink lips form a perfect "O". Grinning with triumph, she plucks her small hands on her hips and puffs out her chest.

"My eyes, wight? Eveone says I ave the pweetest bwoo eyes!" She boasts proudly. "I like bwoo. But my favor is owange, owange is bwoo's compa—compament. Daddy likes bwoo too! Do you know why the sky bwoo? I do! Daddy said the sky bwoo cuz molecools in the air scatter bwoo light from the sun more than dey scatter red light. You know what molecools are? I do! Daddy said molecools are a gwoop of atoms bonded togethwer, repweesenting the smallwest fun-mental unit of a chemwical compound that can take pwart in a chemwical weaction. Oh! Yo eyes are pweety too! What yo favor color?"

I finally grip the fuzzy sphere and lift it up shakily for her to take. I vaguely register her question from all her surprisingly shrewd talking and have to really dislodge the bafflement that suddenly took root, so I could answer.

"My…favorite color is…" I look into her eyes again, just for clarification. "…is blue too," I get out breathlessly.

She beams at me, gripping the ball in both hands. "Then daddy will like you! Um…" She flicks her head from left to right quickly to look over her shoulders, her tight curls swinging from the rapid movement. She turns back to me and places a single finger to her lips and lets out a long "shush". "Don't get scarwed, okay? Here come Thor and Loki," she whispers and I have just enough time to tilt my head to the side in further bewilderment before two giant Dobermans flank the little girl on both sides and snap their jaws viciously at me.

"AAHHHH!"

I recoil and slam my back up against the tree in fright as the two well-muscled black and tan dogs continue to bark relentlessly at me, but thankfully they remain at the girl's sides and don't charge.

"Thor! Loki! Chill!" A deep and masculine voice forcefully orders and the Dobermans instantly quiet their barking and emit soft whines as they sit back on their haunches. "And Jayden! You weren't supposed to go after the ball! Loki was! I swear…"

That voice… Yes, it's deeper, but there's no mistaking the slightly whimsical tenor. Inside, my heart thunders and my eyes slowly rise up the towering length of the man's body positioned slightly behind the little girl…named…Jayden.

Black zipper boots, black pants, a long flowing azure cloth with a silver depiction of a rearing Pegasus that cloaked his right leg. A high-collar sleeveless black shirt hugged his torso and another stunning blue cloth with the same silver design obstructed the entire sight of his right arm and was fitted under a black pauldron. His broader chest was covered by two straps and was held together by a badge representing a Pegasus head. His left hand was incased in a black glove and further up was a fair and handsome face.

He looks so dashing.

An abrupt gust of wind roused the now longer strands of chestnut bangs and a scarred eyebrow lifted as beautiful blue eyes regarded the child with the same bewitching irises below him with a wry smile.

_Jay…_

"Sorwee daddy. I just wanted to twie…"

I swallow, my heart hammering almost painfully against my ribcage. _She's…Jay's daughter…_

Cherry blossom petals shower down on us, creating a majestic contrast of both beauty and danger to Jay's distinguished persona. My brow creases in concern however, when he bends down and scoops up Jayden with his left arm instead of his right. I know Jay is right-handed. That's when I notice that despite the obstruction of the cloth, I can tell that his arm is bent at the elbow as if it were in a sling.

_Is he hurt?_

"Yeah well, there are other things you can try besides fetch, moon pie," Jay chided playfully and nuzzled the little girl on her cheek, causing her to giggle cutely.

"Sorry about that, miss." His eyes are still fastened lovingly on his daughter before they finally stray to me. "My puppies won't hurt you… They…"

He trails off as our eyes lock. Even in the shade of the cherry blossom tree, nothing could diminish the shine and splendor of his sapphire eyes.

He recognizes me too, doesn't he?

I lick my lips and send him a small smile, calling his name softly. "Jay."

"Nya." My name is said with equal softness and my soul stirs just from hearing him say it after so long.

Out of all the expressions I could think of that he would greet me with, I never thought I would see fear etched into his features. He rises quickly and I mimic him. Once I'm on my feet, I drink in his taller height and the added muscles on the exposed arm that cradled his daughter. His expression shifts again and he now regards me with a sort of calm resignation.

I look from Jayden to him and back again, and the little girl simply blinks innocently at me in curiosity.

"She's yours." It wasn't a question, not in the slightest. I was stating the obvious and I outwardly wince at how I started this conversation. I try to rectify it. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. On both accounts," was his short reply.

The atmosphere grows heavier and the tension becomes palpable as the following silence stretches. What is happening here? Why do I feel like I'm talking to a stranger instead of a friend?

"How… How have you been?" I try again.

"I've been fine, thank you," he nods politely, but there is still the absence of a smile. "And you?"

I nod myself. "I've been…good too."

One of the dogs at Jay's feet releases a yawn and I can't help but agree with him at the staleness of this conversation… If one can even call it that.

The wind blows again and Jay's body shifts with it. "Well, it was nice seeing you." He begins to turn and I desperately raise a hand and call out to him.

"Wait! Jay…uh…" I shake my head and peer at him incredulously. "It's been six years since I last saw you. Can't we talk for a while?"

Utter silence comes from the man standing in front of me. The whistling of the wind is all I hear as he seemed to debate on whether or not to even consider my request. I eye him dubiously amongst the falling blossoms.

Was this man before me really Jay Walker? This _silent, smileless _man? He's changed and I don't know if for the better.

My eyes fall on the covered, unmoving arm and once again I feel the concern creep onto my face.

"Don't worry about me. I told you, I'm fine." My lingering stare snaps up to his stern countenance, but soon his jaw loosens and my breath hitches as the barest hint of a smile is directed at me. "I never had to guess at what you were thinking. I always know what you're thinking when your emotions play upon your face like that. I listened to not only your voice…but your heart, your soul, everything…" The sapphires became hooded and a thick fog settled within them. His lips moved, but his voice didn't accompany the words that were spoken.

He closes his eyes and squares his jaw before opening them again, the fog had lifted and the calm resignation was back.

"I'm sorry, Nya. But, I just don't think I'll have the time. I'm only here temporarily."

My mind jars as if to uplift the spell I'd been under and I get my thoughts together quickly.

"How long are you staying for? Where are you staying? Does Kai know you're here?"

I think I asked one too many questions because his face darkens considerably into a scowl.

"_INCOMING CALL FROM…EBONY. INCOMING CALL FROM…EBONY."_

My brow lifts in surprise at the robotic voice, but Jay sighs and smoothes out his features.

"Patch it through, Iris." He commanded and turned his head away from me, his long bangs shielding his profile somewhat.

He must have a Bluetooth earpiece attached to his left ear because all I can see on his right is a diamond stud piercing through it and a short small linked silver chain running from it to a clamp which held onto to the upper part of his earlobe.

"Alright. I'm on my way."

He turns back to me with a less staid visage. "Let me…just think about it, okay?" He asked in a placating tone and I nod mutely.

Goodbyes come from neither of us as he turns on his heel and walks away, his dogs following dutifully behind him. My eyes stay on Jay's back, from Jayden's sleeping head on his shoulder to the long chestnut ponytail swaying like a pendulum with each of his steps.

His long legs get him across the greenery quickly and he approaches a woman with ethereal features, dressed in a prim and pressed silver pants suit. A long white braid lay neatly over her shoulder and a curtain of snow concealed half her face. The two speak briskly, the distance and surrounding noise from other dogs and people alike droning out their voices. The woman gingerly takes Jayden from Jay and together, they turn and walk towards a black limousine parked near the curb. A male chauffeur opens the door for the party of five and Jay gestures for the woman to go first with Jayden, then the Dobermans, then finally him. When the door closes and I can see nothing outside of the darkly tinted windows, I fall to my knees and let the plethora of questions scour my mind. But the one question that rose above the rest was.

_Jay? Just who are you now?_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished with another one! Isn't Jayden adorable?! That was a pretty tense one and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know how I did, please! I hope Jay's reaction to seeing Nya was appropriate. I just couldn't see him being too cold to her. Now whose POV should I write in next? Kai's? Jay's? Hmmm...


End file.
